There are love triangles… and then there's us
by mAngaLoVer2015
Summary: Korra loves Mako, Mako loves Korra, but is it strong enough to keep Korra going through all of the lies and secrets? Can she continue to bare the fact that Mako still loves Asami as well? Is Bolin tired of watching? This story is rated T! Couples may vary :
1. Chapter 1

"Korra." He whispered her name in the crook of her neck before kissing the soft skin there, sending shivers down the young women's body. He paused and she knew he was smiling. With caring fingers she pulled his face up towards her parted lips. The feeling of him was always new to her, and she was taking the kiss slow, relishing the taste of him. She felt his tongue gently caress the bottom of her lip and she gasped. He smiled against her mouth and the fire that had been building with his every touch burned even brighter causing her to feel a strange yearning. She knew he felt it too because when he pulled back his face was serious. His hand came up to cup her face and she stared at him, feeling something so strong that it hurt, but she didn't want to get rid of it. She wanted to feed it. He leaned in again and this time the kiss was anything but slow and soft. It was rough and urgent and when she felt the softness of his tongue again she didn't gasp. She explored with her own and by the time they broke apart they were both out of breathe. His kisses traveled down her jaw, to her neck, and finally to her bare collar bone and then back up again to her swollen lips. With just a little pressure on his part, he gently pushed her back onto the bed that was beneath them. He pulled away again and looked down at his captured beauty, whose brown hair lay messy in the moonlight, the color matching her chocolate eyes that stared up at him studying his bare, lean torso. His eyes also traveled down her bare torso and it was like he was setting her on fire. He trailed one finger down the middle of her breast and over her strong stomach and back up again, causing goose bumps to cascade across her skin. She took her own hand and placed it over his chest where she felt his heart thrumming and she couldn't help but smile. She let her eyes take in the site of his half naked body, with his broad shoulders, lean torso with abs that could have been carved from stone, but felt warm and soft to the touch. Her eyes traveled farther down to where his pants hung low on his hips and she looked quickly back up to find that he had an eyebrow raised and a smile cocked on his lips. She glanced away quickly, all of a sudden embarrassed for being caught looking, and felt foolish because here she was half naked herself and yet she still couldn't go any farther than that. Mako leaned down close to her ear and in a seductive voice whispered "Don't worry" his cheek was warm against hers "I was looking at _you_ too."

She laughed and the sound spread warmth through him making Mako look dreamily back down at her, his hand single mindedly chasing away stray hairs. She touched his cheek "Mako" a look of regret and shame passed over her "I'm still not ready." He smiled softly at her, but the fire, she knew, was dying. He rolled over so that he was lying by her side and pulled her into him as he wrapped his strong arm around her body. She felt him kiss her hair and she couldn't help but pout. Why couldn't she just do it? Didn't she feel safe with him; didn't he make her body yearn for him? She buried her face in his arm and inhaled deeply.

"You know," Mako said, resting his chin on the top of her head "I can wait, Korra." She felt his warm skin against her naked back and wondered what it would be like to be completely his. Her heart skipped a beat and just like that, with her in his arms and a blanket draped over their frames, she fell asleep with the thought still fresh on her mind.

...

"Korra!" Bolin yelled enthusiastically as he ran up to her. She shook her head softly as if to clear her thoughts of last night when she had come so close to finally taking the last step. Why was she so scared? A sigh escaped her lips.

"What's wrong?" Bolin asked with a look of concern on his face. She looked at him and gave a sheepish smile. "Oh you know." she said walking again, but slowing her pace so he could match it "Just girl things."

His face instantly broke into a grin as he fought to keep back his blush, but even with his effort she saw it anyways. "So, uh, have you seen Mako?"

"No." She said with a feeling of dread. "I haven't seen him since yesterday's match." she was partially lying, but she couldn't tell the truth. She couldn't tell him that Mako had met her up at the clock tower where they had spent the night together. _'I mean,'_ she thought _'who knows what he'll think happened.'_ But she really hasn't seen Mako since she fell asleep. When she had woken up he was gone just like that and she had a feeling she knew where he went. Suddenly she didn't feel like training today.

"Ah, well, I'm sure he's just over at Asami's." Bolin threw his arms casually over his head in a relaxing way and kept walking, but stopped when he realized korra hadn't been walking with him. She stood, frozen in her tracks, rage boiling under her calm facade. _'Of course he was.'_ she thought _' why else would he leave me in the morning?'_ she shook her head angry with herself for getting into this mess and tears threatened to spill as she faced away from Bolin.

"Hey, Korra" his voice was soft and she could feel that his hand was out stretched towards her, but she wanted to be alone.

"I just remembered that I have something that I have to do back at the island." She kept her back straight and her voice taught as she began her walk back home leaving a very confused Bolin. He rubbed his head and a thought lingered on his mind. 'When will she get over him?'

...

Korra sat at her window staring out at the vast city. Tears streaked down her cheeks, the very cheeks that had been caressed by Mako the night before, and she was furious at herself for crying. She knew this was how things were going to be for a while. Mako was supposed to stay with Asami until she was better again, until she felt like she had family again, but she never guessed how hard it would be. To always have the thought of him taking Asami's hand when he was away from her, touching her soft lips with the very same fingers he had used to touch hers, to hold her on the nights when he wasn't sneaking off with her. It was all so unbearable. Korra buried her head in her arms and forced back a sob. She didn't want things to be like this. She wanted to be free of this feeling, this hateful, mean, torturous feeling that seemed to eat her insides away. To think she was about to give him all of her that night. She raised her head and rested her chin on her knee, the tears finally coming to an end. She knew why she wasn't able to do it. It was so clear now that she felt silly for not realizing it sooner. Mako loved her, and she knew he did, but no matter how many times they see each other at the dead of night, she knew he still loved Asami too. She wasn't able to give him her all because, she knew, he wouldn't be able to do the same.

* * *

Yay first chapter! Okay, this is my first fan fiction for any avatars and I know this is not how they would normally behave, but I'm not that good at writing :/ I know its fast and all clumped together, but my friend had given me an idea when he said "Asami just lost EVERYTHING. Her mom, her dad, the money and now she just lost her boyfriend. And she doesn't even know it!" So I thought I would do a little story about it!  
^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Korra dodged one of the rock Frisbees as she quickly moved light on her feet to return an attack of her own, only to have Bolin block it. Again, he threw several at her and she was able to side step them and return yet another powerful blow. Just as Bolin was about to throw another the water hit him square on his stomach knocking him over in a heap of equipment. Korra laughed, in high spirits today, and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Hey!" Bolin yelled pretending to have his feelings hurt. "That was obviously cheating! You knew I was looking at that bird!" His voice was holding back his own laughter.

"Riiiiight" Korra rolled her eyes as she walked over to give him a hand. "Maybe you should just admit to yourself that I'm total kick butt." As she said this a piece of rock had been pulled up out of the ground and before she could react she was hurtling to the floor. She rolled over and looked at Bolin with a grin on her face and laughter in her voice. "You call me a cheater? Coming from the guy who just tripped me?" She laughed and Bolin smiled innocently while raising both of his hands in the air.

"I have no idea what you are saying, dear Avatar, I have no idea where that piece of rock came from. Maybe, and I'm only guessing, there might be an earth bender around here." He, too, laughed and was cut off with a splash to his face. He stopped and licked his lips. "mmmmm, refreshing." Causing Korra to laugh even more, but she abruptly stopped when she snorted. They stared at each other and after a few seconds of silence Bolin doubled over with laughter and intentionally snorted too, making Korra do the same.

"What are you guys up too?" His voice made Korra's heart jump and she turned around to see that Mako was standing near a tree, putting on the last of his uniform for training.

"Mako!" she said excitingly, her smile getting even bigger as if that were possible. She was about to run over to him when she realized he himself wasn't smiling. She stopped and her face fell.

"What's up Mako!" Bolin yelled cheerfully, wiping the rest of the water away, oblivious to the scene. "Bout time you showed up! Although, we were doing pretty awesome with out'cha." He turned to Korra and gave her a high five and she smiled again, but not feeling the same as she did five seconds ago.

"If you consider playing training then, yeah, you were doing great." He shrugged and walked into the clearing with the two of them and korra had a feeling he was ignoring her. She knew something had happened between him and Asami and for a moment she was happy, but after studying his face she mentally kicked herself.

"Woah, Mako, something happen between you and Asami or something?" Bolin asked looking concerned, but secretly watching Korra's reaction.

"It doesn't matter." Mako's eyes darted over to Korra and quickly away again. "Let's get this show on the road then."

They trained until all three of them were dripping in sweat and sore to the touch. Korra wiped her hand over her eyes and fought back the black dots that floated on her vision. She was breathing hard and felt like she was going to be sick. Mako saw this and stopped.

"Korra." His voice was soft and his attitude seemed to have changed because he came over and placed his hand on her back. He looked over at Bolin.

"I think that should be it for today, she's not as strong as we are." Korra noted his mocking tone and when she looked up at him he was staring at her with his head cocked. Bolin took up his joke and rubbed his chin as if he were thinking.

"Yes. I think you are right. Besides who could be stronger than us?" He asked looking at Mako, who had went to go stand by his brother's side as if they were having a real conversation.

Mako darted a look back at Korra and smiled wickedly and said "Surely not the Avatar." And before either of them could react, they were being thrown back with an attack of water.

"Oh, ha ha." She said as she began walking over to the building with her clothes. "Your just jealous cuz you know I would so beat you guys." She laughed and walked into the building.

...

Korra leaned against the door and sighed, happy that Mako had a change of attitude and eager to see if he was going to be with her tonight. Her smile fell. She didn't like the feeling of being in second place.

She reached for her clothes and was going to go downstairs to change, but figured the guys were still practicing and decided to change quickly in the corner. She pulled off her uniform and threw it on the bench along with her shirt which she had also removed. Her sports bra was soaking with sweat and was feeling cold and clammy now that she was in the cold air and she quickly threw that off as well. She liked the way her body felt in the cold and removed her pants so that she was just standing in her underwear. The cold was like heaven on her skin. She reached her arms up over her head and stretched.

She turned back around to get her regular clothes but froze. Bolin was standing in the doorway his eyes wide and his face flushed. His eyes traveled down her long figure and it was like she couldn't move, her face felt hot and her arms lay stiff at her sides. Bolin stepped farther into the room taking his eyes off her body so that he could stare into her eyes.

"Korra." his voice was barely over a whisper and all of a sudden he didn't look like just Bolin anymore in her eyes, but a man. "You look beaut-" Before he could finish his sentence he was being pulled, hard, back and Mako was standing in between them, his face rigid with anger.

"What do you think you're doing Bolin?" his voice was mean and full of rage as he looked between him and Korra, who had quickly covered herself with her dress. She couldn't look at either of them.

"What's going on here?" he asked, more at Korra this time, but Bolin cleared his throat and sounded different in Korra's ears.

"I accidently walked in on her changing." Bolin looked at Korra who had been staring at him, which hadn't gone unnoticed by Mako. "That's all." The room was quiet again and when Korra looked at Mako again, she saw the hurt on his face. That's when she got mad.

"Look, will you two give me some privacy so that I can finish changing?" She gritted her teeth and waited for them to leave. Bolin nodded his head fast and walked away, but Mako stood still and watched Korra who was glaring at him.

He closed the door behind Bolin.

"Why are you mad at me, Korra, weren't you just the one who was letting another guy look at you?" His voice had taken on an edge and she stepped up to get in his face, still clutching her dress around her body.

"Get. Out. Now." her words were forced through clenched teeth. Mako didn't move. She stepped back and laughed waving her free hand in the air. "Why? Why do I do this to myself? Huh? Besides why do _you_ care? Huh?" Her words were like a slap to his face and he stared at her. His hand reached for her face, but she flinched away from his touch, the touch that she had so gladly accepted for the past three months.

"What do you mean, 'why do you care'? Another man was _looking_ at you, Korra, he was looking at something that shouldn't be seen by anyone but-"

"You" she finished for him bitterly. Tears stung her eyes and she ran the back of her hand across them. "Look, Mako, why don't you just go back to her? Okay? Just." She paused and sighed tiredly. "Just leave me alone Mako."

A look of surprise came over him and then his eyes went glossy as he reached for her again only to have her move farther away. He dropped his hand and looked down at his feet. "What do you mean?" he asked softly. "I'm not mad about it anymore; he just accidently walked in and surprised you, that's all."

She shook her head. "Mako, don't you understand that I can't live like this anymore? I can't keep letting this, this" she stopped to think of the word. "These feelings of jealousy kill me! Every time I think about you being with her instead of with me, it's like taking a fist to the gut, no wait, a million fists to the gut!" Angry tears escaped down her cheeks. "Today something happened right? Something that set you off? To know that she can make you that upset-" she shook her head again closing her eyes. "I'm going to ask you a question, Mako, and you're going to answer me honestly." She opened her eyes and stared at him and he stared right back. "Do you love Asami the way you love me?"

He didn't say anything and she knew the answer. All the fight in her left and she was overwhelmed with the feeling of sleep. She moved closer to him and touched his cheek. His eyes closed and he inhaled her scent. "Korra." He whispered, but she placed her finger over his lips and let it trail down to his red scarf where she gripped it. She cleared her throat.

"I think you should lea-" she began but she was interrupted by the sudden pressure of his lips against hers. He pulled her in, tangled his fingers in her messy hair and ignored her pushing against his chest. He held her tight until she went slack and fell into the kiss. His tongue softly touched her bottom lip as if asking for permission and when she granted it, he began to devour her, taking everything and anything. When they pulled away he leaned his forehead against hers and he used his thumb to swipe away her falling tears.

"Korra, I love you more." She nodded her head and he straightened up so that she could lean into his chest. She was at a loss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I can't leave Asami, I'm sorry for putting you through this but I'm more sorry that-" he lifted her chin so that he could look her fully on "that I can't let you leave me."

He kissed her again and she sighed into his lips causing Mako to shiver with a powerful want, but before he could do anything else she stepped back. A smile replaced her frown and she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm so very, very, VERY confused about everything." She watched as his face sunk but she continued on, "Our relationship is based on lies and secrets and I really don't know how long I'm going to be able to take it." She touched his swollen lips and then quickly turned away. "Will I see you later tonight?"

She heard the smile in his voice. "Of course." The door opened and then it closed again, leaving Korra alone to get herself dressed.

...

Outside Mako stepped off the stoop with the smile still on his lips, but then it faded away at the thought of Korra crying. He felt like he was trapped. He loved her with all of his heart, so much it hurt, but he knew she was right. He did love Asami, even if it wasn't as strong. He never did the things he did with Korra with her though, he wanted to share everything with Korra, but he couldn't just leave Asami. She lost everything and he was going to make sure she was happy again, but he didn't want to lose either of them.

'Why am I such a total jerk?' he kicked himself mentally.

"Mako." Startled, he turned around and smiled when he saw Bolin walking up towards him.

"Hey Boli-"

"Don't." His face was angry and Mako stepped back surprised. He never saw Bolin like this.

"I heard what happened."

Mako's heart jumped and he looked away. Bolin crossed his arms over his chest and continued to glare at him.

"I don't know what game you're playing, big brother, but I do know that what your doing is hurting both Asami and Korra." His tone was accusing and when Mako looked over again he shook his head.

"Look, you don't understand." Mako said sighing. Bolin didn't budge.

"Oh I understand." He leaned in so that he was face to face with him. "I understand that Korra isn't going to keep playing and that her hearts confused. She needs a guy who can fix that, who can love her with everything he's got and I think I'm just that guy."

Mako's face went hot with rage and in an act of fury he pushed his brother hard, knocking him back a few feet. "She's not interested in you, little brother." He spat. Bolin smiled meanly.

"Because she's soooo interested in a guy who loves another women, right? She's hanging on a piece of string, Mako." He walked back over and shoved him. "While you're off with Asami, who do you think Korras with? Hm? She's with m-" Before he could finish, Mako had knocked him over with an impact of his fire. Angry, Bolin got to his feet and instead of using his bending he took his anger out by punching him in the gut, causing Mako to double over.

"She looked beautiful, Mako! She was like a goddess! I would do anything for her! I wouldn't be fooling around with someone else! Wait, that's right, Korra is that someone else though, right?" Bolin yelled, but was cut off with a fist to the face. He tasted blood, but didn't stop. He returned the attack with a kick to his side, but Mako dodged it and elbowed him in the rib cage. He fell to the ground and began coughing.

"That was a mistake." Mako said through clenched teeth. "You would have never saw her if it weren't for you walking in on her."

Bolin threw another punch that hit Mako squarely on the chest and it was his turn to hit the ground chocking for air.

"She didn't move. Mako. She was looking at me differently, maybe you don't believe it" He knelt over to catch his breath "but she wants to be happy too and she knows I can do that for her."

Mako rolled over and stared up at the darkening sky, breathing heavily, and remembered that he was supposed to be with Korra soon. He fought to hide his smile.

Bolin saw it though and he knew why. He walked over to him and knelt over so that he was in Mako's line of vision.

"Korra deserves better then you."

Something in him broke because he believed in Bolin's words, but he didn't want to hear it from him. With a swift movement he was on his feet. He threw a punch to his stomach causing him to bend over into the position that was perfect for Mako's elbow. With all of his strength and anger he swung it, hard, and felt it make contact with his head. "Ouch." Bolin said before falling to the ground and into a short slumber. Mako knelt down next to him.

"I'm sorry Bolin." He patted his brother on the back "But I have to go somewhere and you can't follow." He got up and began walking to the clock tower.

...

Korra was fully dressed and was fighting the conflicting feelings inside her when she found him lying still in the dirt. She ran over quickly and knelt down next to his side.

"Bolin!" She shook his shoulder and was relieved to hear a painful moan escape his lips. "What happened to you? Who did this?" She was ready to get the bastard who hurt him and was eager for him to tell her.

Bolin looked up at her and smiled, happy to see her face, especially since he knew where she was supposed to be. He was just about to tell her about the fight between him and Mako when he stopped. He still loved him, even after all of this, and he felt like he needed to keep this away from Korra.

"I dunno." He said sheepishly, wincing when he tried to move. 'Man,' he thought 'I am so going to pay him back.'

She looked at him, not believing his words.

"I'm serious; they were all like, ninjas, or something." He was trying to be funny, but he saw how her face had fallen and he mentally slapped himself. Of course she was worried now. The Anti- benders were still as strong as ever with a new leader and she now has the impression that he was attacked by a group of them. He lightly punched her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm just tired and need to rest." He smiled and tried to get up again, this time successfully, but not without effort. Korra seemed to have snapped out of whatever thought she was in because she quickly slung his arm over her shoulder. "Thanks" he said enjoying the closeness. She smiled "No problem."

That's when she remembered when he had walked in on her. She hid her blush. Something was different between them and she knew it, but she didn't know what that 'something' was. She was a bit scared.

"Wanna grab some grub? And maybe" he felt embarrassed for asking "help me clean these cuts?"

She laughed seeing his blush and nodded her head. "Sure, why not?" But she knew why not. She was supposed to meet Mako, but she couldn't leave Bolin like this. 'I'm sure he wouldn't mind.' she thought 'it is his brother.'

That night Mako stayed up alone in the clock tower and he felt like something had shot him in the chest. "She didn't come." he said to no one. "She really didn't come." He laughed and buried his face in his scarf because if he didn't laugh then he'd cry and he promised himself many years ago he would never do that. Ever.

* * *

Okay so this is the second chapter ^-^ I know, I know not the best writing, eh? I think I re and reread this like a fifty times and I find it pretty boring O_O haha I'm only hating on myself because I would love for some advice! :D Oh and If you're still interested in this story, who do you think Korra should end up with? :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
